No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos
by Laura Black
Summary: ¿Como quereis que este si la persona que mas amo se casa y soy su madrina? Pues mal, como voy a estar. Capitulo unico. La historia esta mejor que el titulo y el summatu. Dejen reviews, please.


HOL TODS/OS!!! QUI EST MI NUEVO FIC, Y PR SER SINCER, CREO QUE ME H SLIDO BSTNTE BIEN. NO VOY DECIR L PAREJ PORQUE QUITRI EL FCTOR SORPRES, PERO TRNQUILS/OS, NO ES UN SEVERUS/HRRY, POR MUCHO QUE EME GUSTE ES PREJ, Y LO DIGO PORQUE CASI ME MTN CON EL FIC "ME DERRUMBO". ES CPITULO UNICO, Y L PRINCIPIO EST NRRDO EN PRIMER PERSON, LUEGO PS TERCER. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE ME DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW, PLEASE.  
  
BESZOS A TODS/OS  
  
LUR BLCK  
  
MIEMBRO DE L ORDEN SIRIUSN  
  
NO SABEMOS LO QUE TENEMOS HASTA QUE LO PERDEMOS.  
  
Desde el cristal de atras del taxi observo a la gente pasar. Niños, jovenes, mayores, ancianos. Todos parecen felices. Todos tienen algo que celebrar, por muy insignificante que sea. Todos tienen a alguien con quien compartir su vida, su amor, sus alegrias y sus penas. Bueno, he dicho todos, pero yo no me incluyo.  
  
Para empezar, no estoy feliz, ni mucho menos tengo algo que celebrar. ¿Como quereis que este si la persona que mas amo se casa hoy y soy su madrina? Pues mal, como voy a estar. ¿Porque tuve que enamorarme de el? No habian chicos de los que podia enamorarme, No, tenia que enamorarme precisamente de el, de uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano.  
  
La mia no es tipica historia de que la chica se enamora del amigo de su hermano mayor. ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! ¡¡Pero si llegue a catalogarlo como el ser mas indeseable del planeta!! Lo odiaba todo de él, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, su sola presencia me provocaba nauseas. ¿Como cambio ese odio por este amor que siento? Bueno, es bastante facil, ¿no dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso? Pues yo puedo verificar que eso es cierto.  
  
Creo que empece a verle de forma distinta el año en el que paso el verano en mi casa. Me puse como una fiera cuando me lo dijo mi hermano. ¿No era suficiente castigo tener que soportarlo durante todo el dichoso curso escolar sino que ahora iba a verlo todo el santo verano? En esos momentos pense: ¿Que he hecho yo para merecer esto? Tan solo imaginandomelo andando por la casa como si fuera el rey me ponia enferma.  
  
Siempre lo habia visto como alguien prepotente, engreido y presumido, pero una tarde de verano, me di cuenta de que no lo era. Supe ver mas alla de ese ser indeseable, y vi a un chico amable y cariñoso, capaz de con tan solo una sonrisa calmar toda la angustia y dolor que sientas. recuerdo esa tarde como si hubieran pasado horas, pero ya han pasado casi 6 años. Por aquel entonces yo tenia 16 años. Esa tarde llovia a cantaros, y estabamos solos en casa. Mis padres se habian ido al medico con mi hermano y no podiamos ir con ellos. Creo que no lo he dicho, pero mi hermano tiene una enfermedad. Una enfermedad que no tiene cura y que lo marcara el resto de su vida. Bueno, a lo que ibamos, que me estoy desviando del tema.  
  
Me sente preocupada en el sofa. Hacia varias horas que mis padres se habian ido y aun no sabiamos nada del estado de mi hermano. Él se acerco y se sento a mi lado. tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no note su presencia. Me sobresalte cuando escuche su voz.  
  
-Ha llegado una lechuza de tus padres - empezo y le mire - Dicen que se quedaran a pasar la noche.  
  
-Y mi hermano, ¿como esta? - pregunte angustiada  
  
-Tranquila monstruito, tu hermano esta bien. Solo estan haciendole una pruebas, no te preocupes - me sonrio  
  
Y creo que fue esa sonrisa la que hizo que cambiara mi forma de verle. Fue una sonrisa carente de burla, como solia darmelas, esta era una sonrisa muy distinta, llena de cariño, y que me tranquilizo.  
  
-Nunca vas a dejar de llamarme monstruito, ¿verdad?   
  
Él solo se encogio de hombros y me sonrio. Me llama asi desde pequeña, aunque solo nos quitamos un año. Pero no solo me llama él asi, sino que todos los amigos de mi hermano lo hacen. La razon? Muy sencilla, y esque cuando era pequeña, era completamente diferente a mi hermano. Yo bajita, mi hermano alto. Yo gordita, mi hermano muy delgado. Eramos muy distintos, no solo fisicamente, sino de caracter. Yo siempre he sido muy vivaracha, nunca estaba quieta, en cambio, mi hermano era todo lo contrario, tranquilo y paciente. A partir de los dieciseis cambie radicalmente. Me estire y mi cuerpo de fue modelando hasta tener una buena figura. No perfecta, pero ya no estaba gorda.  
  
Nos pasamos toda la tarde y la noche charlando. Al final, resulto que teniamos mucho en comun. La comida, el deporte, incluso la musica. Incluso hablamos del amor. Recuerdo que le dije que si me casaba con alguien, tenia que ser por amor, porque el matrimonio era para las personas que se amaban y que deseaban vivir y compartir sus vidas hasta que la muerte decidiera separarlos. Pero yo sabia perfectamente que él nunca seria para mi. Como me dijo alguien: "Demasiado hombre para ti". Aunque esas palabras fueron dichas con mala voluntad, se que son ciertas, por mucho que me duela admitirlo. ¿Que podria darle yo a alguien como el? Nada. Él se merece a alguien como él, distinguido, de buena clase, que sepa estar a la altura de su distinguido e importante apellido. Y la ha encontrado, aunque me duela en lo mas profundo de mi corazon, se que ella es perfecta para el, se que lo hara feliz.  
  
No se si alguna vez me vio como algo mas que la hermana monstruito de su amigo, lo que si se, y sera algo que nunca olvidare, es a lo que saben sus besos, la sensacion de sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeandome.  
  
Un frenazo del taxi me saca de mis recuerdos. Al parecer, hay un gran atasco. Mejor, asi reflexiono sobre lo que ha sido mi vida y lo que sera a partir de unas horas, cuando coja un avion y nunca regrese. El taxista me mira un tanto preocupado por el cristal retrovisor. Ha debido notar mi nefasto estado de animo. Si hay algo que no puedo hacer, es ocultar mis emociones, mis sentimientos, se me nota enseguida en los ojos. ¿No dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma?  
  
Veo a una feliz pareja paseando cogidos de la mano. No les importa que haya gente, ellos solo quieren disfrutar de su amor y declararlo a los cuatro vientos. ¿Como sera estar asi con él? No creo que pueda saberlo nunca. Estoy segura que deseareis saber como se a que saben sus besos o lo que se siente al ser abrazada por el. Pues bien, lo se porque lo he vivido. ¿Fue algo deseado por ambas partes? Por la mia, sí, por la suya, no lo se.  
  
Todo ocurrio durante su despedida de soltero, hara tan solo dos noches. Él, de juerga con sus amigos, y yo con su prometida y sus amigas. Me negue rotundamente a ir, pero Claire, que asi se llama su prometida, me insistio, alegando que tenia que ir porque era la madrina. Asi que al final me convencio, y juro que nunca me arrepentire de haber ido.  
  
Fuimos de cena y luego a una discoteca de moda. Todo iba bien hasta que empece a darme cuenta de lo que estaban celebrando. Destrozada, me sente en la barra y empece a beber. A partir del septimo cubata perdi la cuenta. No era la primera vez que bebia, pero nunca tanto. La cabeza me daba vueltas, lo veia todo borroso, asi que como pude, sali a la calle y empece a caminar sin rumbo fijo.  
  
-Te encuentras bien? -- me pregunto alguien  
  
Enfoque bien los ojos y lo vi. ¿Recordais que cuando eramos pequeñas soñabamos que estabamos en peligro y que nuestro principe azul venia y nos salvaba? Pues asi lo vi. Me lance a sus brazos y llore, llore como nunca antes lo habia hecho, mas incluso que cuando me dijo que se casaba y que queria que fuera su madrina.. Él me rodeo con sus brazos y acariciandome el cabello, me tranquilizo.  
  
-En este estado no puedes ir a casa, tus padres te matarian - me sonrio  
  
Y ayudandome a caminar, me llevo a su casa, que estaba a tan solo dos manzanas de donde me habia encontrado. Me conto por encima la fiesta que tuvo con sus amigos. Se le veia tan feliz y ansioso de que llegara el dia de la boda. Una vez en su casa, me preparo un baño, me dejo algo de ropa (una camisa y unos boxers) y me dejo sola para que me bañara, mientras él preparaba algo para la resaca que ya estaba empezando a aparecer.  
  
Ya duchada y cambiada, sali a la sala, pero no lo encontre. No pude aguantar la curiosidad y me acerque a su cuarto. Abri despacio la puerta y vi que se estaba cambiando. Llevaba solo el pantalon desabrochado, ni zapatos ni camisa. No pude aguantarlo y me acerque a él. Con los dedos temblorosos le acaricie sus fuertes homrbos, mientras el se sobresaltaba. Estaba de espaldas y no me habia visto entrar. Se giro desconcertado y me miro con sus hermosos ojos. Reuni el coraje suficiente y lo bese. Rapidamente se separo.  
  
-No queria que te casaras sin que supieras lo que sentia por ti - le susurre  
  
Y volvi a besarlo, fue un simple roce, pero si iba a perderlo, preferia que supiera que le amaba. Estaba preparada para un nuevo rechace suyo, pero este nunca llego. Me arrincono en la pared y fue él el que me beso. Sentia que moria al sentir sus labios juntos los mios, sus manos acariciandome. Eso es algo que nadie me hara sentir nunca. A la mañana siguiente, me levante enrollada en unas revueltas sabanas, completamente desnuda. Mire a todos los lados, pero no lo vi. Me puse su camisa y fui a la cocina. Alli estaba, mirando absorto la taza de té que tenia en las manos.  
  
-Buenos dias - dije  
  
Él no contesto, ni siquiera me miro, solo se levanto y me preparo el desayuno. Sin decir palabra, me sente a su lado.  
  
-Sera mejor que olvidemos lo que paso anoche - dijo con voz ronca  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Voy a casarme mañana, amo a Claire - fue su respuesta  
  
-Esta bien, me cambiare y me ire.  
  
Ni siquiera me retuvo. Con el alma destrozada, me levante, me cambie de ropa y me fui. Al llegar a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue encerrarme en mi cuerto y llorar, y finalmente, tome una decision: tenia que irme de alli. No podia vivir viendoles juntos, casados y formando una familia, mientras yo sufria viendolos, sola. En ese instante, llame al aeropuerto, tenia que irme cuanto antes, no me esperaria ni a la boda, y me daba exactamente igual que fuera la madrina. Confirmado: al dia siguiente, justo en el mismo instante que él estaria casandose, yo estaria en un avion, rumbo a Italia, un pais que siempre quise conocer.  
  
Y asi estoy ahora, sentada en un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, dispuesta a coger el avion que cambiara mi vida. En estos instantes deben estar arreglandose los novios y los invitados. Lo que daria yo por ser la que este dia llevara ese hermoso traje.  
  
-Señorita, hemos llegado al aeropuerto  
  
El amable taxista me ayuda a bajar las maletas y a ponerlas en un carrito. Le pago y le digo que se quede con el cambio, el hombre, sonriendo, me da las gracias y me desea un buen viaje.  
  
A varios kilometros de alli   
  
Un apuesto joven de 22 años esta plantado en el altar. Hoy es el dia mas importante de su vida: se casa. Se suponia que asi tenia que ser, pero no lo era. Habia algo que no le dejaba ser feliz, algo que no entendia y que lo aturdia.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! Remus, ¿donde demonios esta tu hermana? - alzo la voz - Se supone que es la madrina y tiene que estar con el novio, que resulta... ¡Que soy yo!  
  
-Tranquilizate Sirius, no creo que tarde. Habra algun atasco.  
  
-Tu hermana y su estupida idea de venir en coche - gruño  
  
-Bueno, tu has venido en moto - dijo Remus - ¿Donde se ha visto que el novio acuda a la boda en moto?  
  
El que iba a casarse, era ni mas ni menos que Sirius Black. Parecia imposible que una mujer hubiera conseguido que el joven Black, el don Juan de su colegio, haya conseguido sentar cabeza y llegar al altar.  
  
-Sabeis algo de Keria? - pregunto Sirius a su amigo, y recien padre, James Potter  
  
-Aun no ha venido? - pregunto su esposa Lily  
  
-Tu sabes donde esta? - pregunto Remus  
  
-No - mintio la pelirroja  
  
Por supuesto que lo sabia, pero no iba a decirselo. Keira habia ido antes de marcharse al aeeropuerto para decirselo, no despedirse de nadie. Si se lo decia, Sirius seria capaz de ir a buscarla y traerla. Black podia ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo proponia. Ademas, su amiga ya habia sufrido mucho, no se merecia pasar por el mal trago de ver casarse al hombre que ama.  
  
-Nervioso? - Albus Dumbledore se acerco a su antiguo pupilo  
  
-Un poco - sonrio  
  
-Puedo darle un consejo? - pregunto el viejo mago - Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Sirius, recuperalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
Al joven le desconcertaron las palabras de du antiguo director del colegio. ¿Que habia querido decir con eso? Escucho la musica nupcial, y dirigio su atencion hacia la puerta. Una hermosa joven vestida con un precioso y caro vestido blanco se acercaba radiante de felicidad hacia el que iba a ser su esposo.  
  
Sirius Black vio a una hermosa joven castaña, con el pelo largo y ojos azules, vestida con ese traje. Pero no, la chica que se acercaba no era castaña, era rubia. Entonces, el corazon le dio un vuelvo y entendio las palabras que el viejo mago le habia dicho: "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Recuperalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde". Se habia estado engañando todo el tiempo. Penso que lo que sentia por Keira era solo cariño de hermanos. Pero no era asi. Cuando se imaginaba su vida, su futuro, no lo hacia compartiendolo con Claire Fiore, sino con Keira Lupin.  
  
-Sirius Black, desea como legitima esposa a Claire Fiore? - pregunto el cura  
  
El tiempo se detuvo para él. Miles de imagenes pasaron por su mente y en todas aparecia la misma persona: Keira. La vio de pequeña, regordeta y graciosa, siempre con su sonrisa encantadora; con el traje de Quidditch lleno de barro, pero radiante de felicidad despues de haber ganado el partido; riendo despues de una broma suya a los Slytherin. La vio envuelta en sus sabanas hacia tan solo dos noches, y lo que sintio cuando desperto a su lado. Ahora lo tenia claro.  
  
-No - contesto  
  
La Iglesia se lleno de murmurllos por parte de los invitados. Remus y James chocaron las manos, y Lily reia feliz. Vio como Lupin le daba unas monedas a James, pero no parecia importarle. Alguna apuesta habrian hecho, seguro. Miro a Claire sin saber que decir, y se sorprendio al verla sonreir  
  
-A que esperas? - pregunto la rubia - Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Sirius, ella te ama, y se que tu a ella tambien, no es jsuto que esteis separados.  
  
-Pero tu...  
  
-¡Bah! No te preocuepes por mi, me recuperare pronto - sonrio - Vamos, vete!  
  
-Gracias  
  
La abrazo y le dio un beso. Entre los murmullos de los invitados, salio corriendo de la Iglesia, pero al llegar a la calle, se quedo parado. No tenia ni idea de donde podia ir a buscarla. ¿Estaria en su casa? Tendria que averiguarlo. Hacia un calor sufocante, asi que se quito la corbata y se quito la chaqueta.  
  
-Sirius, ve al aeropuerto, su avion sale dentro de media hora - le grito Lily  
  
Se subio a la moto, apreto el acelerador y se fue directo al aeropuerto, rezando y deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde para recuperarla. Si eso pasaba, no se lo perdonaria nunca. ¿Como demonios iba a encontrarka entre tanta gente? ¿Esque todos habian decidido irse de viaje el mismo dia a la misma hora? Buscó entre la gente preguntando si la habian visto, pero ni rastro de ella. Se sento abatido en un banco, tapandose la cara con las manos. Estaba perdido, pero cuando alzo la vista, la vio.  
  
-KEIRA! - grito  
  
Se levanto y corrio hacia ella, apartando a empujones a la gente que se interponia en su camino. La gente empezaba a mirarlo mal, y hablaban mal de el, pero ella no parecia darse cuenta.  
  
-Keria, no sabes lo que me...  
  
-Disculpe, creo que se ha equivocado.  
  
No era ella, la chica que habia visto, no era ella. Al verla de espaldas, hubiera jurado que era ella. El mismo color de pelo, la misma altura. Ahora si que estaba perdido, y si todo salia como debia, tan solo faltavan 5 minutos para que el avion alzara el vuelo. Pero él era un Griffindor, no iba a darse por vencido, lucharia hata el final. ¿Que no la encontraba en el aeropuerto? No pasaba nada, compraria un billete de avion y la buscaria por toda Italia, pero no iba a regresar con las manos vacias. Su corazon dio un vuelco cuando vio a alguien conocido. Estaba apunto de embarcar, pero por nada del mundo iba a permitirlo.  
  
-KEIRA! - grito con todas sus fuerzas  
  
La joven, que estaba enseñandole el pasaporta a la azafata, se giro al escuchar su nombre, sobretodo al reconocer al dueño de la voz, pero no vio a nadie conocido entre tanta gente. De seguro que era una mala pasada de su imaginacion. Sirius Black corrio hacia donde estaba ella, pero era tanta la gente que se habia acumulado, que le era imposible llegar a ella.  
  
-KEIRA LUPIN, TE AMO!  
  
Esta vez si que vio al dueño de la voz. La gente al escuchar el grito se aparto, dejando un pasillo que terminaba en Sirius Black, ademas, tenian curiosidad por saber quien era la tal Keiera. Tenia que ser muy importante para que el joven gritara su nombre en todo momento.  
  
-¿Que haces aqui? - pregunto desconcertada - Deberias estar casandote con Claire.  
  
-Alguien a quien amo me dijo una vez que el matromonio era para las personas que se aman, que quieren compartir su vida juntos - poco a poco iba acercandose a ella, mientras la gente los miraba expectantes, pasando su mirada de uno a otro, esperando reacciones - Escuchame bien Keira Lupin, te amo y no me imagino mi vida sin ti.  
  
Acabo de acortar la distancia que lo separaba y junto su frente junto a la de la chica, que lloraba. Le seco suavemente las lagrimas y la beso, mientras la gente aplaudia a su alrededor. Keira se abrazo fuerte a el, temerosa de que fuera solo un sueño y cuando abriera los ojos estaria sola otra vez.  
  
-Yo tambien te amo - susurro la joven  
  
-No mas que yo - sonrio Sirius besandola la punta d ela nariz  
  
-De eso nada, yo te amo mas - le siguio el juego  
  
-¡Ah no! Yo te amo mucho mas  
  
-¿Esque siempre tienes que ser el primero en todo? - sonrio haciendo un puchero  
  
-Se intenta - sonrio encogiendose de hombros y la beso  
  
-¿Que va a pasar ahora?  
  
-Bueno, tenia pensado irme a aItalia contigo, ¿que te parece? - pregunto poniendole un brazo por los hombros y abriendose camino entre la multitud - Sabes una cosa? Mi sueño siempre ha sido casarme en Italia, ¿serias tan amable de concederme ese deseo?  
  
-Mientras no me dejes plantada en el altar, acepto - sonrio  
  
FIN  
  
QUE LES HA PARECIDO? A MI ME HA GUSTADO MUCHO. LO ESCRIBO EN TAN SOLO 2 HORAS, EN UN MOMENTO DE INSPIRACION QUE ME VINO, JAJA. 


End file.
